Typically, commercial and industrial machinery have many different components and subsystems. These machines can include various mechanical, fluid, and/or electrical systems. If one system, subsystem, or component fails, a machine may be idle for some time while the failure is diagnosed and replacement components are ordered. The longer a machine sits idle, the more money that is lost to the machines owner and/or operator. So, identifying, configuring, monitoring, and controlling various aspects and characteristics of the machinery in real-time could help in diagnosing and resolving problems before they occur and providing helpful solutions when they do happen. Due to the complexity of these machines, however, the amount data obtained by monitoring a single machine may be overwhelming and its lack of context may be uninformative.
Moreover, because of the complexity of these machines, many different skill sets may be required to diagnose a component failure, determine the necessary repairs and/or replacement components, and perform the repair and/or install the replacement components. Sometimes a component may fail due to a malfunction or failure of another component, which may be difficult to diagnose. Because of machine complexity and the difficulty in diagnosing component failures, these machines may sit idle while repairs are performed, resulting in lost income. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.